Pain
by Imelicious
Summary: I ran as hard as I could, I was to surviving this cruel world, My family,my friends...I miss you. I fell on the ground,the dirt clung to me,I quickly got to my feet,as I ran again. Damn my feet hurt,I was injured all over myself. I wanted to cry,but couldn't. If I cried I would show a sign of weakness.I saw a dead end, it was a cliff. What should I do? Jump of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Zoro and my OOC! Immy~!**

**Yay!**

**I DO NOT OWN NE PIECE A GREAT MAN OWNS IT I WISH I COULD MEET HIM! ODA WE LOVE YOUR WORK!  
**

* * *

**Immy pov:**

**I ran as hard as I could, I was to surviving this cruel world, My family,my friends...I miss you. I fell on the ground,the dirt clung to me,I quickly got to my feet,as I ran again. Damn my feet hurt,I was injured all over myself. I wanted to cry,but couldn't. If I cried I would show a sign of weakness.  
**

**I saw a dead end, it was a cliff. What should I do? Jump of course.**

**I ran and jumped,Please God show me a little light. I didn't feel any water or a splash, I fell on something hard. I looked at what it was.**

**"Get off me!" The human growled.**

**I looked at his weird green hair,then noticed the 3 Katanas. I quickly got off and yelled "Please do not kill me"**

**"Haah?! Why would I kill you"**

**I turned around to look at the Island,I was on a ship. "Watashi wa anata no tanomu watashi o hozon shite kudasai!(Please Save me I beg of you!)"**

**"What?"**

**"onegai save me"**

**"What's wrong Zoro?" Luffy who heard me scream asked.  
**

**"She wants us to save her" Zoro shrugged "What should do you think Luffy?"**

**"Save her"Luffy laughed.**

**"We have to set sail" Nami yelled.**

**"Robin,Help her with some clothes" Luffy grinned.  
**

**Robin looked at me. My clothes are torn. I looked down embarrassed.**

**"Follow me" **

**I do what she says,she brought me to a nice room.**

**"I haven't seen a room since I was 10 years old" I whispered,but Robin heard.**

**"what do you mean?"**

**I smile a fake smile."Nothing"  
**

**"...Here where this" she handed me a long Purple dress that had green stripes on it,also gave me underwear,shoes long leather boots and a towel.  
**

**I looked at it. **

**"I'll show you the shower and then you can meet everyone"She brought me to shower.  
**

**Haven't seen one in 10 years. I walked in,when she left. I Turned the shower on,the warm water on my naked body was nice, I wanted t cry even more.**

**"Do not think about it,Immy"**

**After the shower, I walked as Robin instructed me,as I came in. There were a whole bunch of people,it made me uneasy.**

**I looked at everyone one by one.**

**"Oi minna!" Luffy yelled "We have a guest!"**

**They all turn to me,I averted there eyes.**

**"Her name is...what's ya name?"**

**"My name is Im...Ami" I smiled**

**"Ami nice name! My name is Luffy! I am the Captain of this ship!"**

**"Zoro" I looked at him for awhile,then I looked down**

**"Nami The navigator"**

**"Usopp the Liar! No i'm the strongest man in the whole world!"**

**"Chopper a doctor"**

**"Robin the archaeologist"  
**

"Franky th**e repair man!"**

**"Brook the musician!"**

**"Sanji the cook" Sanji winked at me, I was disgusted,but just smiled,that made him twirl like a freak.**

**"Nice meeting you all" I smiled.**

**"Come sit" **

**"Okay Usopp-san" I sat next to Robin and Zoro,I acted as I Was a cheerful girl**

**After Dinner.**

**Nami and Robin showed me where I was going to sleep,in there room,Then they disappeared.**

**"Act as it is your own room"**

**"Yes Nami-san"**

**They were gone, I lied on a bed, closed my eyes.**

**"Im...Ami...Ami never let your guard down" **

* * *

In the kitchen.

**"She is lying" Sanji lit his cigaret.**

**"What should we do,Captain?"**

**"Give her some time she needs help"**

**"I see"**

**"if that's your order"**

**They all smiled.**

**"Zoro your turn to do the night watch!"**

**They took there separates paths (Girls to their room and guys to their room)**

**In the crownest,Zoro was doing pushups,then he stopped.**

**He heard something. Zoro lookd outside to only see Me running and quickly standing on the rail, I jumped. Zoro quickly ran to save me, I was not drowning.**

**He jumped,again he pulled me t him.**

**"What the dafoq you doing?!"**

**"I huh umh I wanted to swim"**

**"Ugh" He rolled his eyes.**

**On the ship.**

**"Sorry for bothering you!"**

**"do not try that again we are far from land"**

**I ran to the room. **

**Damn I wanted to escape them,how dare I get help ofa pirate crew!, wait no it is a good thing...I can use them. I smiled while removing my clothes and wear my Pj. I will use them. Ami Do not forget it. Immy's asleep fr now. I am Ami Lovir. A orphan,that has nowhere to go. I smiled.**

**I am sorry...**

* * *

**To be continued!**

**R&R!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 The Past

Immy:Hi I'm back!

Zoro:'bout time.

Nami:Write the damn story Luffy's been bugging me for days!

Immy:Wari gomenasai Usopp disclaimer!

Usopp:Immy doesn't own Oda! I mean One piece Oda owns One piece.

*Everyone laughs*

Sanji:Good one!

Luffy:Hurry write! write!

Immy:Okay!

* * *

Chapter 2: Past

Ami Pov:

I was angry,I wanted to escape,but it looked like they won't let me go as easy as I thought.

Robin and Nami where conversing about some clothes.

"Immy-chan,What do you want to wear?"

"We'll lend you some clothes"

"Okay" I mustered a fake smile on my face.

Nami walked to the closet."What's is your favorite colour?"

"Purple"

"Okay,here" She handed me a long purple sleeveless dress"check if it fits you"

"Okay"

I walked to the shower.

Took a long shower.

I heard a weird perverted snicker coming from the door.

I walked to the clothes I wore earlier,took something from it.

Threw a small dagger at the men yelled,as they ran.

"Perverts"

I got dressed again.

I felt this weird pain in my head. Damn,a headache?

I went took the dagger,and put it my...wait..I don't have any pockets...damn..it!.

I took the other dress and ripped a piece put my dagger in it.I'll hide it in my room.

I walked to the room,put the clothes on the bed i was sleeping on and hid the dagger under the bed.

Robin came in the room.

"There are shoes there" she pointed to a pile of shoes "Pick one and We are going to eat,Come join us"

Ökay"I smiled.

She left. I saw nice long boots.

I took them and wore them,they were went to my knee.

Good,I wrapped the dagger in a clothed and hid it in my shoe,then I went to the kitchen.

It was noisy and hard to eat,Luffy kept taking my food.

I wanted to kill him.

I walked with Robin to the deck,for a nice breeze.

It was very nice,then I saw it...a Pirate flag. No..No...I wanted to cry...I am on a pirate ship again,I thought I escaped my past. I was ten years when it happened.

**PROLOUGE**

"Mommy?" I looked at my mom"when is dad coming back?"

"Never! How many times should I tell you! Your father hated you! You ungrateful child!" She slapped.

"I am sorry,Mommy"

"Do not call me MOMMY! I am not your mother!"

"Sorry!"

"Go buy me some liquor" She gave me 100 belli/berri.

"Should we not get some breaad?"

"Go buy my Liquor,Now!"

"Yes"

I ran out of the house,before she slapped me again. I walked to the store,went in.

"Hello,can I have a bottle of booze?"

"150 berri"

"I only have 100 berri"

"No Booze then"

"Please,sir I need it..Can you put it on credit?"

"No,I already have you on credit"

"But..."

"You own me 400 berri!"

"I can't go home"

"That's your problem"

"I'll do anything,Please?"

"No!Kid,Get out if you aren't gonna pay!"

"Here"A mysterious voice said. He gave me the store owner 1000 berri

I looked at the tall man.

"Sir,are you paying for her?"

"Yes" He walked away

"Wait! Sire! Thank you" I yelled.

He waved back.

I walked in the store again.

"Here kid"HE gave me the change and booze.

I bought bread,that's the only thing I could afford.

At home.

"Mom?I brought you booze"

I heard nothing.

"Mom?"

"Mom?" She always gets angry if I call her is she?

I saw a trail of red.

I let the bread and booze fall.

"MOM!" I ran to her room.

Not there.

MOM?! I heard water run.I walked to the shower,went in.

"MOM!"I yelled.

I saw her,she was naked,blood flowing from her.

Was she raped?

"Boss! We found a kid?"

I turned around,and saw HIM,the man that helped me,he was with a group if men.

"You?hahhaha Oh my god"

"What's wrong captain?'"

"She's the one I told you about"

"The one you saved"

"This Island is small"

"You bastard!What did you do to my mom?!"

"We Raped and Killed her,are you blind" He laughed like he was crazy.

"Why?!"

"She was in our debt"

"Boss can we take her? Come on lets take her,and she can be a slave!"

"What he said,captain!"

"Sure,Take her,If she resist" A pause he turned away"Beat her,till she doesn't resist"

"I am not going with you"I held my mothers body. I shake her.

"Mommy!"I kept shaking.

I knew she was sick,but I loved her. Even if she was mean to me,she still needs to tell me who my father is.

One of the men,forcibly took me away from her.

"No!Let go off me!" I yelled.

He kicked me in belly,I fell unconscious.

When I woke up,I was on their ship. I quickly ran to the rear and saw my whole village getting burned.

Everyone,was gone. I cried.

"They are all dead! Little girl"He looked at his crew "If any one of you try to rape her,I will kill you! She's mine" He laughed sinisterly.

I was angry,sad,happy. A mixed feeling. I stood up and charged at him.

"I am going to kill you!"

He looked at me,slapped me across the ship,then walked to me. I was bleeding,crying.

"I never said I wouldn't hurt you" He smirked.

**PROLOUGE END**

i never want to utter his name. I will get of this ship at the next Island.

I hate pirates,I despise them.

I noticed the green haired one staring at me.

He motion that my eyes were wet. I Quickly wiped my tears away. He didn't ask me why I was crying.

Good.

I looked around. Where is? I spotted Nami,walked to her.

"Nami,Is this a pirate ship?"

"Yeah!"

"I see" I smile at her"I don't feel well so I'm going to the room.

"Get well and I'll tell the others"

I walked away.

In the hall way my face darkened. I have to get away.

I have to run.

* * *

DONE

Immy:_ I tried my best :D_

_Zoro:Review!_

_Nami: Bey bey!_

_Usopp:See ya! Luffy I got screentime! :D_

_*Luffy runs to Usopp* _

_Luffy: See Ya!_

_Sanji:Review!_


End file.
